


You Have Me

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="hazelandglasz.tumblr.com">hazelandglasz</a> who prompted: Blaine fucking Kurt and completely losing himself into it and Kurt being surprised and loving it.</p>
<p>That's what this is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me

Blaine loves being fucked. He loves being held down, loves to let Kurt take charge, trusts Kurt to make him feel good, because he always does. They don’t do it like this every time. But one of them in New York and one still in Ohio, they only see each other every other weekend if at all, and usually, by the time he steps off the plane, Blaine just … _needs_. He needs Kurt to pin him down and do to him whatever he wants and make him feel _amazing_ , _claiming_ him. He needs Kurt to _need_ him like that.

Except this time, he doesn’t know - they haven’t seen each other in three weeks and things have been so busy and all of last week they kept missing each other’s calls and Blaine is _desperate_. He’s desperate for Kurt, to see him, to hold him, to kiss him, to just be with him and breathe him in and remember that it’s not much longer; he’ll be in New York too, very soon, and they’ll see each other all the time.

But right now, it’s been three weeks and when he pushes his way through the crowd of people and suddenly sees him, he has no choice but to drop his bags, run the last few feet into his arms and kiss him right then and there like his life depends on it.

**

“- need you -” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s lips, grabbing fistfuls of Kurt’s shirt and dragging him backwards toward the bed. “Need you, god, I _need_ you -”

“You have me,” Kurt gasps, “I’m right here, you have me, Blaine -”

And something _flares_ inside of Blaine, hot, possessive, _urgent_. “Yeah,” he breathes, “I do,” and pushes Kurt onto the bed, climbing on top of him to get rid of the rest of their clothes in record speed.

It’s not their usual dynamic, and he knows Kurt knows, knows Kurt could tell from the start that something was … different, but Kurt doesn’t complain. He keeps looking at Blaine, questioningly but intrigued, a little uncertain but trusting, and plays along. Lets Blaine grab his wrists and hold them above his head while they rock together, Blaine’s hips rolling down with impatient little jolts until Kurt starts pushing back against him, panting.

He lets Blaine turn him around, push him facedown into the mattress and shove a finger up his ass, just lets out a little moan and fists his hands in the comforter until his knuckles turn white.

“Okay?” Blaine asks, adding a second finger, kissing the sweaty skin of Kurt’s back and doing his best to not just hump the back of Kurt’s thigh until he comes, because he’s so hard, so turned on, he just, he _needs_...

“God, yes,” Kurt gasps, whimpering a little as Blaine twists his fingers inside him, adds a third. “Yes, _yes, fuck_...”

They don’t do it like this very often. Because Blaine _loves_ being fucked by Kurt and Kurt loves seeing him fall apart like that, loves taking care of Blaine in every way he knows how.

But right now, Blaine just wants to take. He wants to claim and own and oh god he _wants_ Kurt, he _needs_ him, and Kurt lets him have this.

Kurt lets him take what he needs and enjoys it and oh god, Blaine loves him in a way he doesn’t understand, loves him so hard it hurts, loves him so much he needs to be in him, needs to hold him and fuck him and make him feel so good because he _loves_ him.

“Ready?” Blaine asks, voice rough and trembling because if he has to wait any longer he’s going to lose his mind.

Kurt nods, whines as Blaine removes his fingers. “Yes. Please, oh god, _please_ Blaine, _now_ -”

He does his best to go slow, clenching his jaw, willing his body to be patient a bit longer even if he’s so close to orgasm, so turned on from the tight heat around his cock, the wonderful pressure that feels so amazing he just wants to sob and thrust and let go and come, but he can’t, not yet, he needs, he needs...

Kurt pushes back against him, makes him slip in faster, and there are words, someone is speaking, babbling, and maybe it’s him, maybe it’s Kurt, Blaine doesn’t know. He squeezes his eyes shut as soon as he’s all the way in, and his balls ache and he’s throbbing in Kurt’s ass and _fuck_ , he needs...

“Come on,” Kurt moans, “come on Blaine, please -”

It’s all he needs to let go of any semblance of control he had left at this point.

He pushes Kurt down into the mattress, hands braced on his shoulders, and _fucks_ him.

There’s no finesse, no skillfulness to his movements, just his body straining for release and for KurtKurt _Kurt_ oh god, more closer deeper _harder_.

All that skin, that pale skin and he even has freckles on his back and he’s sweaty and his neck is flushed and those sounds he makes and Blaine can’t stop, can’t slow down, can’t do anything but _want_ him, can’t do anything but wanting to come in him...

“Kurt,” he moans. “Oh fuck, oh god -”

He’s not gonna last, not much longer. He feels it building deep inside already, spreading through him until he’s trembling on top of Kurt, hips stuttering forward in short, hard thrusts, just _more more_... Kurt is so tight and hot around him and he’s so hard and so close and shaking with it all, the _too much_ and _not enough_ and _oh god so perfect_ of it all, fingers digging into Kurt’s shoulders as he fucks into him slower, deeper.

“Fuck,” Kurt groans, body jerking underneath Blaine’s. “Oh fuck yeah like that right there -”

Blaine _growls_ , thrusting in hard enough to make Kurt slide up on the sheets a few inches, headboard banging against the wall rhythmically with every forceful jolt of his hips, and he’ll apologize to the neighbors later, right now he just _needs_.

He bends down to sink his teeth into Kurt’s shoulder, just lightly, not hard enough to leave a mark, just something to ground him as his body goes tight.

“Oh god, _oh_ -” He has no control over his body anymore, all of it surrendered to Kurt and what they’re doing and the knowledge that this is for the both of them and he never knew that being in control could make you feel so helpless.

But then he pushes in hard one more time and his muscles seize up, toes curling inward, fingernails digging into Kurt’s shoulders as the orgasm rips through him, white-hot explosion of pleasure spreading from his groin all the way through his body and he can’t even scream over the intensity of _good_ that crashes over him in a tidal wave of bone-deep, skin-scorching bliss.

**

He’s collapsed on top of Kurt, slowly softening inside him, and his body is still buzzing, little shocks of pleasure running under his skin like a reminder of what just happened.

“Wow,” Kurt comments, voice muffled by the pillow, and he sounds as wrecked as Blaine feels.

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees, then realizes the position they’re in and tries to move, hands scrabbling against the sheets until he manages to pull out and roll off Kurt. “Sorry, sorry,” he babbles. “I wasn’t, that was -”

“That was amazing,” Kurt cuts him off, blinking at him sleepily as soon as Blaine settles on the pillow next to him, a blissfully sated smile on his face. “We’re doing that again.”

“I wasn’t -” Blaine swallows, thinks. “I kind of - couldn’t stop,” he explains. “Was it okay? I didn’t hurt -”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts.

“Yes?”

Kurt leans in, kisses him softly, then holds open his arms for Blaine to cuddle close against his chest. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Blaine replies almost automatically, one truth he never questions.

“And I love it when you ... need me like that.”

Blaine smiles, kisses the skin above Kurt’s heart. “I always need you,” he says, happy.

Kurt hugs him closer, tangles their legs together. “You always have me,” he promises.


End file.
